Crushed Buttercups
by trashyfandomgirl
Summary: Okay, i suck at summaries but just check it out, it's basically an in depth look at the genocide route in undertale, written from two perspectives; Sans and...Someone else. Rated T for dark themes
1. Chapter 1

**Umm, what exactly am I supposed to say here? Uhhh, hi, enjoy my story, leave reviews. Most people put personal info here after a while but I don't know whether it's going to be good or not so… It might be OOC but I like it. I'm not doing Frisk's sign language because I don't know how to write it properly. What else? Chara is a girl, Frisk is non-binary. CHARA IS NOT THE VILIAN! Enjoy the read :)**

Chapter One:

Something stirs me inside. A scream rips through the air and something smashes onto me. Some of my petals break and I feel a swell of tears coming to my nonexistent eyes. I reach out with my consciousness and touch the gentle golden petals that now hang limp and broken. I feel the piercing pain, as if someone had ripped of my fingernails.

Again I prod the pain with my consciousness and give it a little soul. The pain fades away, but I would be panting for breath if I had a body. All I have are flowers.

My tears turn to anger as I try to sense what had landed onto me and hurt the only things I care about anymore. I reach out… and feel warmth?

Surprise fills my soul, as I realize there's a body. Not just a light monster body, like Tori-a certain monster that likes to water them, or some spiders that weave beautiful cobwebs that make my soul feel light and purple. It's a human, it's another human child which has fallen on my flowers, each time forcing me to give up more soul, only this one is the first in years.

I feel the pounding of their bright red soul as I realize that they are alive. I bring my consciousness together from all the different flowers, and raise its head. I sense their soul but unlike most humans, I can't tell if their intentions are good or evil.

Nervousness swells in my consciousness, as I feel slightly sick as I pray to the heavens that they'll be good, unlike the ones that killed Asriel, unlike the ones I lived with, unlike 99% of the human race.

I try to calm down. Getting angry has never helped me, great example was when I accidentally hurt one of the other humans who had fallen. Luckily Flowey reset the timeline, and my exp disappeared. That was the only time I had ever thanked him for resetting. Seeing Sans's hopeless face as he watched the world reset again had broken my heart. But if my heart was really broken each time i felt that way, i wouldn't have one.

 _Hello? Human can you hear me?_ I pulse the words in their direction, but their face doesn't change from the blank expression. Their face was so emotionless that I wondered if they had really been the one to scream, or had I found a way to- no, I haven't talked in years. Not out loud. Not with sound and feelings.

They got up, and started walking away. I let out an imagined sigh and was about to turn back to state of half-consciousness when I felt a tugging sensation. Something was pulling me to them. I didn't hesitate, I leapt toward them.

To be honest, I didn't know what I was expecting. Usually when I try to leave my flowers, an invisible force stops me before I go too far. I only know about Sans and Papyrus from Toriel's head.

But this time my soul dived right into the human's body. I saw the sudden reddening of my soul, I saw how clear it looked, like all the soul I had fed into my flower bed to keep it alive, and all the soul that I had given to keep a certain flower alive, had been restored.

The rush of sudden power made me want to keel over, and for a second, the human did. I could feel their muscles trembling with my desire, but their soul was much stronger than me, so it didn't do anything of the kind.

My soul, turned and twitched in the back of their head, finally I managed to locate the eyes. I peeked through them, making sure the original soul didn't notice my intrusion, and gasped. Sensing things with your soul, means so little compared to seeing it with eyes. Everything is so much clearer and vibrant. As if only through eyes could you see the true beauty of the world.

I stretched a little. My cramped soul filling all the unused space in the back half of their body. I felt so free, I could feel the breeze chilling the human's gentle skin. I could feel their shivers. I could smell the musty scent of the ruins. I could see my spider friends weaving crystalline webs and I stared for as long as I could until the human started moving again. It was so big and beautiful and wonderful and so full of life, in that one instant I had the urge to hug this human, to move the arms I now have and wrap them around myself. I was filled to the brim with delicious joy and excitement.

Still riding on the adrenaline rush that it was feeling again I probed the human's mind, hoping to see something about my savior.

I could feel their fear… and I could feel an untapped well of bloodlust simmering deep in their soul.

Shocked and scared, I tried to pull my soul away from their body, I wanted to go back to my little flower bed. Even if I never got to see the underground again through those beautiful eyes, even if I could never really feel things again. Even if I never got to taste Toriel's cinnamon-butterscotch pie, or hear one of Sans's funny jokes, or touch the softness of a warm bed, or smell fresh snow.

Tears welled up in our eyes, and they touched our hands to our cheeks, making no change in expression as our fingers came back wet.

Our eyes…Our cheeks… Our fingers…I was already thinking like I was a part of them. I pulled at _my_ soul again.

I didn't want to stay with this human, because even though they could save everyone if they wanted to, they could also destroy everyone if they wanted to. Humans were unbelievable powerful.

But it refused…I couldn't leave this body. I was stuck on this ride. I was stuck with this human until the very end.

Again the tears came, but the dominant soul prevented them from dripping down to the pavement below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Some say i shouldn't upload so soon between the last one, some say i should make people want it. but since i have no people to want it, im good. Reviews are my FUEL! Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter Two:**

We were walking down a dark corridor now, and we had stopped shivering a while back. Even still, we wrapped our arms around us to calm ourselves down.

I didn't want to risk thinking so I kept my mind as blank as possible, instead focusing on the echoing steps as we walked.

We were about to go through a door when unconsciously I willed our body to stop. All my senses screamed at me to not go through that door, but we walked through anyway.

As we entered the dark room, my stomach lurched as we saw a familiar grinning face pop up from the ground.

' _Flowey_ ' I thought in equal parts confusion and sadness, as he started chattering away in a language the human didn't understand but I knew all too well.

With another sickening lurch I realized the human didn't understand the monster language, so tentatively I translated for them. I needed to stay alive for as long as I could, so I needed the human to stay alive, and the human couldn't do that if they couldn't understand what they were doing. I even decided to add a little music to my translation show how overly cheerful he was being.

 _Howdy! I'm Flowey the Flower! Hmmm...You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren't cha?_

He let out a sickening little wink.

 _Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!_

The human gave a little gasp, and for a moment I could feel their fear at having a voice in their head, after realizing that voice wasn't their own. Quickly I started translating again, trying to push all the thoughts of "getting me out" with Flowey's nauseatingly happy words

 _See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!_

I could feel the human's fear rising as they saw a little red heart push its way out of their body to enter the fight. I remembered the first time I had entered a fight, I was so surprised I had almost hurt… I shook my non-existent head. Translate, just translate.

 _Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!_

 _Of course,_ A sarcastic thought bloomed in my mind. I felt a thrill of panic when I couldn't remember if it was the human or me who had thought that.

 _You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you! Down here, LOVE is shared through...Little white... "Friendliness pellets." Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!_

The human looked surprised at the sudden dump of information but complied with Flowey's wishes, they moved their soul and managed to collect all of the, ahem, friendliness pellets. The pellets did nothing to increase our LOVE, but they did shoot through our soul like bullets.

Pain bloomed through our body as we saw our health drop all the way to 1/20. I felt betrayal and anger roll off the human in waves, fear clouding their mind like a fog. I tried to make my soul smaller and smaller, hoping they wouldn't decide this was the perfect opportunity to kick me out.

We watched in horror as Flowey's face transformed into a gruesome caricature of its cheerful smile. He now looked more like a Serial Killer than a flower.

 ** _t!_**

His high-pitched voice now took on some deep undertones, as if he was part flower, part psycho.

 ** _In this world, it' . Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?_**

A ring of the deadly bullets surrounded us. With one hp, and no way out, things were not looking good. The human was panicking, their soul was zig-zagging all around the box and I could feel our heart pounding in our ears.

When Flowey spoke again, I didn't want to translate… but I did anyway, I owed it to the human that they could hear our final words. I translated the words with as much caring as I could, hoping the human would feel like she wasn't alone, even in death.

 ** _DIE!_**

Flowey's mouth moved up and down in a grisly version of a laugh. I didn't need to translate that for the human to recognize what Flowey was doing. We closed our eyes…

But we were still alive. Right as we could feel the heat of the bullets closing in (it was that close), Flowey let out a high pitched yeep as he was thrown into the darkness.

 _What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..._

I heard sweet words, and unconsciously translated them. The voice was soothing and motherly. It felt so familiar that I had to see what it was. The human seemed to have no desire to open their eyes, but I managed to coax them open.

 _Toriel!_ I thought with joy. It was the monster herself. Sweet, gentle Toriel who watered my flowers with both regular water, and her salty tears, and sometimes sat with me, eating fragrant pie or reading one of her snail books. I never spoke to her, and I doubted she even knew I was there, barely conscious. Even still, she even stopped coming, letting only the rain from above water me.

But I had seen her for so many years of my life, that I would never forget her.

 _Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time. I will do my best to ensure your protection during your time here. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs._

I translated her words with joy, hoping the human would somehow sense that she's not a threat. The human certainly seemed to be calming down. Either way the human had stopped trembling in a ball and followed her out of the room. I couldn't help but add a spring to every step. I was going home…


End file.
